In recent years, the demand for sustainable and clean energy resources has led to a growth in the development of solar cells, which directly convert sun light into electricity. An efficient, stable, and low-cost photovoltaic technology may be used in industrial applications. Silicon photovoltaic cells which are first-generation solar cells are stable, with a long lifetime around 25 years and power conversion efficiencies (PCE) as high as 20%, but their fabrication process may be complex and expensive. Photovoltaic uptake has been growing to introduce sufficient alternatives to conventional solar cells, such as crystalline silicon solar cells. A low-cost and simple fabrication method for solar cells is a solution that provides roll-to-roll printing as a beneficial method for large scale production. Among different types of photovoltaics, polymer solar cells and perovskite solar cells have received extensive attention because of their potential for aiding in developing cheap, light weight, facile, and fast fabricated solar cells. Although these solar cells achieved reasonable PCEs, their short lifetimes due to degradation and lack of reproducibility still remain a challenge. There is, therefore, a need for a method for recovering the performance of degraded solar cells.